America, Who?
by LunaWing118
Summary: America gets involved in a car crash and loses his memory. How will the other countries react? Rated T for language and France. Will update whenever. Will have an ending eventually. On Hiatus. (Sorry...)
1. How it all started

**This was something that came off the pencil so don't yell at me if my grammar is terrible, I'm american, and my teacher yells at me everyday about it.**

**Well, that's all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia. Never have, never will.**

* * *

It was a perfect day to be outside. Perfect balance between sun and clouds, a small breeze, and 70-80 degrees weather. A great day to play sports or even take a nice walk. To bad, America had to spend this day inside a noisy conference room with arguments left and right.

It was about 1 o'clock when they finally decided to take a lunch break. Most of the countries left to go out to eat. America who usually asked Canada or England to go with him left by himself today.

He was in no mood the be around anyone, he was tired of people insulting him every chance they got. He couldn't go one day without an insult. Yeah, his economy wasn't doing so great, but at least he was doing something about it. "I'm tired of all of them!" He said to himself. "I don't see them doing anything productive!"

America was capable of being intelligence, being serious, and even focused for more than 3 seconds. He just didn't like to be like that. "I bet they're waiting for me to screw up so they can laugh." He continued to cross the street. He didn't notice the car speeding down the road.

"Look Out!" Some one yelled. It was to late. Before America could take another step the car collided with him.

The driver quickly jumped out of his car. "Oh my god! I am so sorry! I had no idea!" He panicked.

Some people ran toward the accident to see what had happened. A teenager from the crowd yelled, "Don't just stand there, call 911!"

* * *

**So, what do you think? I know it's short but the chapters will probably be like that. I'll update whenever possible or at least write most of it. I'll make sure it has an ending.**

**Please, Stay tuned.**


	2. How they found out

**Yo, it's me~**

**Yeah, I upload a lot at once but it won't always be like that. any who, here's another chapter! Please Review!**

* * *

****It was two o'clock now. The last few nations had arrived at the meeting room.

"Now that everyone is present, we can begin again." Germany began.

"Hold on. Something doesn't seem right." England said.

"Angleterre, you say that every meeting. Canada is right here." France pointed to the chair next to him.

"Shut it you Frog! Has anyone seen America?" Most nations shook their head.

"I think I saw America leave by himself earlier." said Japan.

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, sorry England."

"Why should we have to worry about him? Ha just yells and shoves hamburgers down his throat, aru." China said.

"He's probably at McDonalds or something anyway." He sighed. "He should at least tell us when he's going to be late."

"I hope nothing bad happened to him..." Canada said quietly.

They heard a knock at the door.

"That must be him now." Germany got up to open the door. Instead of America at the door there was an official looking man at the door. "Can I help you?"

"Um, yeah." The man pulled out a piece of scrap paper from his pocket. "Can I speak with Mr. Arthur Kirkland and Mr. Matthew Williams for a moment." Everyone was silent fora minute, England and Canada walked out the door into the hallway.

Everyone tried to stay quiet to hear what they were saying.

"HE WHAT!" They all jumped to hear England's voice followed by footsteps running down the hallway. Canada walked into the room with a shocked and worried look.

France was the first to speak. "Canada, ce qui ne va pas?"

Canada turned to face everyone. It took him a minute to speak. "C'est l'Amérique, il-"

"Il Waht?"

"Il a été heurté par une voiture." France and Canada ran out of the room as fast as they could.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Canada, ce qui ne va pas? = Canada, what happened?**

**C'est l'Amérique, il- = It's America, He-**

**Il Waht? = He what?**

**Il a été heurté par une voiture. = He was hit by a car.**

**Well, hope your liking it so far. The Crack will start soon, just setting it up first. Update later! Peace!**


	3. Waking up

**La la la... Hello~**

**Yep, another Chapter is here! I pretty much wrote the first four so the next one will come out probably right after this one! **

**I'd like to thank MindMaster, Thousnelda, and ItalyGirl58 for reviewing! I Feel better knowing people actually read this!**

**PLease, check out my other stories if you have time and Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

France and Canada found England in the front lobby of the hospital talking, no, yelling at the secretary.

"I NEED TO SEE ALFRED RIGHT NOW!" England yelled.

"I'm sorry sir but Mr. Jones is in no condition to see visitors right now, he is still in the emergency room." She said trying to keep her cool, (I wonder how many times a day she had to deal with something like that? (Irrelevant question.)).

"ALL THE MORE REASON TO SEE HIM!" He shouted. The secretary was getting on his nerves, he looked pissed.

"Angleterre, you need to calm down." France said putting his hand on England's shoulder. "Knowing him, he's going to be fine."

"Canada turned toward the secretary, "He _is _going to be fine, Right?"

"I wouldn't know, look, your just going to have to wait. Your welcome to stay here as long as it takes."

"Fine. I'm know leaving until I know he's going to be ok." England stated, everyone could tell how worried he was.

* * *

It was late, most visitors had left the hospital, except 3 the people in the lobby. France was trying comfort Canada who was hanging onto his bear tightly. England kept staring down the hallway to the emergency room where America was waiting for him to pop out the door yelling something like, "Hah! Heroes survive anything!" with his stupid smile. But he never did.

_What am I thinking?_ _America is fine. Why should I be worried about that idiot? _England thought to himself.

The doctor came out of one of the rooms and came toward them. "Are you family?"

"I'm his brother, Is Alfred alright? Will he be ok?" Canada asked frantic for answers.

"Your brother is a very lucky man. His left side is banged up bad but he should be just fine." The doctor replied. They let out a large sigh of relief.

"Can we go see him?" England asked.

"He's sleeping right now, but I guess you could still visit." The three nations followed the doctor into Alfred's room.

Alfred did look pretty bad. He had bandages all over his left side. You could see bruises in place without the bandages. He was very lucky indeed. They surprised to see him open his eyes.

"America..."

He sat up and looked around. He looked confused. He began to speak, "Who are you?"

* * *

**Well, there yah go. I know they're short but that's how I right. I'm too lazy to right a lot but I will work my hardest.**

**See yah next time~**


	4. Who are you

**Hi again!**

**Most chapters won't be updated as quickly, well depending on the day.**

**We have a new breach in the story plot (if there is one...) so, Enjoy~**

* * *

"Alfred! You now me, you own brother!" Canada yelled. He was used to people forgetting him but seriously, his own brother? That just aggravated him.

"I have a brother?" America asked innocently. You could see the confusion in his eyes. He turned to France a England, "Then who are you?"

All three of them were in shock!

"YOU BLOODY BETTER KNOW WHO I AM!" England shouted two America. He just shook his head.

"Alfred, I understand forgetting those two." France pointed to England and Canada, "But do you at least remember me? I'm too beautiful to forget." France asked. America shook his head again.

"Al, do you remember anything?" Canada tried hoping he would at least remember something!

"Al?"

Canada sighed, "That's your name, Alfred F. Jones! Your the United States of America!"

"Keep your voices down, people aren't supposed to know." England whispered.

"I'm a country? Thats not possible guys, tell me something believable next time. What's the big secret anyway?" America asked.

"But we're telling the truth! I'm Canada, he's France, and he's England."

"That makes SO much sense..."

"Let's bring this conversation to a better place." France suggested. "Canada, can you drive us to America's house?"

"Sure."

"America, how is your left side?" England asked.

"ok, I guess."

England couldn't believe what was happening but for now it would be best to get America to his house. "I'll tell Germany that we most likely won't at the meetings for the next few days."

* * *

**I feel accomplished! So, I'm of to update other things and eat candy and watch Hetalia.**

**To be continued...**


	5. We have a Problem

**Before I begin this chapter I'd like to thank the anonomas russia fan and Elizabeta for reviewing, it means a lot!**

**Ok, enjoy the newest installment!**

* * *

"Ok, explain it to me one more time."

England sighed, "What's to explain? You got hit by a car and you can't remeber a thing."

"England."

"Yes Canada?"

"The phones for you." Canada handed the phone to England.

"Hello?" Asked England, "Yes, but, oh, well we have a problem, I know but, we, fine, yes, yes, alright, HELL NO!" Enlgand hung up the phone.

"Angleterre, who was it?" France asked.

"It was my boss, apparently we are not allowed to skip the meeting... or else."

"Meeting?"

"I'll explaine it later, America."

"So what? Are we just going to leave America here then? France asked.

"It seems like the best idea." Said Canada He turned to America, "Can you stay here for a bit? We have to go do something."

"Sure" America asked.

Before they left Canada turned to America, "We'll be back... hopefully."

* * *

"Enlgand, France, and uh, Canada, glad to see you make it." Germany greeted them.

"Ve~ Where's America?" Asked Italy stating the obvious

"He need more time to recover." England said quickly. He whispered to Canad and France, "We shouldn't tell them about America's memory loss."

They nodded in agreement.

When the meeting started, they could notice some one was missing... again, aside from America. And no, it wasn't Canada.

It was Russia.

"I have a bad feeling..." Enlgand quietly said to himself.

"It looks like we have, like another missing nation." Poland announced.

"I think everyone realizes that..." Lithuania tried to tell but he was ignored.

At that moment, the door bursted open.

"OK, WHERE IS HE!" It was Belarus, she looked pissed.

"How am I like, supposed to know where that creepy russian is?" Poland asked. Belarus looked like she was about to kill somebody.

"YOU BETTER KNOW WHERE HE IS!" She yelled.

Enlgand's bad feeling got worse. "Um, excuse me but, I have to go." England said as he got up and raced down the hallway toward America's house before it was too late.

* * *

**OH YEAH! ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN!**


	6. This couldnt get possibly any worse

**Hey! Guess who's back? Listen, I know you might want to shoot me through the internet but it's not possible. (I tried.) I'm sorry for not updating in a LONG time but I'm having writers block and I'm working on multiple stories at once. (Yeah, bad habit.) Oh well, I don't know when I'll ever update again so just hang in there. Well, Let's finally keep moving in this story, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own hetalia. Period.**

* * *

Russia's day was normal. A boring meeting, then taking a break, get back to the meeting, then try to make everyone become one with him. But the news about america surprised him. So, he thought he should pay him a visit.

Not to his surprise, the door was still unlocked. He walked right in to see America sitting on the coach watching some kind of sport... american football was it? He could see that there was still some bandages on America's arm and leg. "Privet Amerika, it seems you got hurt really bad."

America looked up to see Russia standing just two feet away from him. "Yeah, I know. It was terrible, but I'm going to be fine."

That was... odd? Russia didn't get it. By now America would have said at least around twenty insults at him and would have alreayd kicked him out of his house. Was he messing with him? Or was it something else?

"Hey, Amerika?"

"What is it dude?"

"Did you get amnesia from the car crash?"

"Oh, Amnesia? Right, the doctor did say something about that. But I'm sure it'll be fine." America said, it didn't seem to bother him. Russia wanted to see how much he actually remembered.

"Amerika, do you remember my name?"

"Um... your... uh..." America was drawing a blank. "No, no I don't. But your my friend, right?"

Russia couldn't believe it. America had no memory of the cold war, no, not even him. Should he tell him? Russia thought this out. America thought they were friends, now that he thought about, he never had many friends. He didn't think any harm of not telling him, at least, not for a little while. "Da. We are good friends. I'm Russia, or Ivan Braginski. Just call me Ivan."

America smiled. "Cool, I'm glad to have you as a friend. AT least were not enemies."

"Da..." Oh, what he didn't know. "Amerika, would like to come with me to my house for a little bit. I don't want the other countries messing with your memory loss."

"Sure, let me get my things." America rushed upstairs. Russia didn't knwo how to take in what was happening, he never had someone be friends with him before... well, not forced that is.

* * *

In other news, England again was rushing to get to where America was. How fun.

He pushed open the door to see America no where to be seen. "I'm too late..." England looked around the house. He finally found a note adressed to him.

_Dear England,_

_Hey dude. I'm just letting you know that I'm going to Russia with my friend Ivan. Just didn't want to worry yah. See you later._

_America_

America thought it was a good idea to write that letter, but it just made England worry ten times worse.

* * *

**Oh yeah, another chapter down, just another few months before the next one is written. Anyways, I'll update as SOON as POSSIBLE! I'm usually online, I just go one just long enough to look around so typing this stuff up usually is forgotten. Well, if you have any ideas for future events, feel free to say you thoughts because I'm slowly running out of ideas. Ciao~!**


	7. Something is going on here

**GUESS WHO IS BACK! **

**I'M UPDATING NOW! **

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, GOT CAUGHT UP WITH SOME STUFF AND ALL...**

**ANYWAY, LET'S GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, LunaWing118, do not own hetalia... sadly...**

* * *

_**Ring... Ring... Ring...**_

Canada looked at his phone. It was England calling. Could something bad have happened?

"CANADA! ARE YOU THERE? WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!"

Canada sighed, "Please calm down, I think you broke my ears..."

England filled in on what just happened in the previous chapter.

"Oh no. This is bad. What if Russia tries something terrible. Or What if-"

"If what, CANADA?" Belarus gave him the evil glare of death. "Please, tell us what your talking about."

"Sorry England, got to go." Canada hung up his cell. He tried thinking of a way out of this...

Belarus looked like she was ready to kill and everyone else just stared. Canada could see France slowly making his way out the door unnoticed. He was leaving Canada to defend himself all alone. Then, he got an Idea. "Um, I have to go. There is a huge sale on Ice Cream down the street France will surely tell you everything though." Canada dashed to the door.

"Canada!" France grabbed him by the arm. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Getting out of here. Russia may have taken my brother!"

"What are you expecting me to do?"

"Just lie or something."

"So your just going to leave me here! After everything we've been through and your going to ditch me! I thought we were family!" France said a little to over dramatic.

"Yes papa, I am so heartless." And then Canada down the hallway.

France turned to everyone who was still waiting. "You know, Ice Cream sounds really good right now, au revoir!" France also ran down the hallway, "Canada wait up!"

"I think they're hiding something, aru." China said.

"Well, you want to find out?"

Everyone turned to see a familiar Prussian standing outside the open window.

"Bruder, what are you doing here?"

"Just came here to bring Awesome into your lives. Just pay my fee and I'll get you all the information you want." Prussia handed his bill to Germany.

"I am not paying this much!"

"Don't worry Germany. I can get you twice as much Info for only half that price." Hungary exclaimed.

"Can not! I will totally beat you because I am so awesome!"

"You know what, I'll pay you 3 times that amount to who ever get's me that information." Belarus said, holding up the money to prove it.

And with that, Prussia and Hungary ran off. Man, we do a lot of running on this Fan Fiction.

* * *

**Yeah, that's all that I could think of.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Merry Christmas! (Don't complain that I said merry christmas early because I've been singing carols since September.)**

**Ciao~**


End file.
